The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring instantaneously the flexural resistance of ribbed patterns or elements, in particular cardboard ribbed elements.
As is known for packaging purposes there are frequently used cardboard sheets which are provided with ribbed patterns on their surface and are die-cut so as to provide a box-like configuration adapted to hold a lot of different products.
At present there are not known means for instantaneously measuring, in a reliable way, the proper characteristics of ribbed cardboard sheets to be used for packaging goods, in industrial packaging operations.
Known flexural resistance measuring devices, in fact, are mainly of the laboratory type, and are very complex and expensive.